Fear and Survival
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: Infinite knew what would happen if the Resistance won the war. Everything will return to normal and all that Fear would go away but he had the fate of the planet in his hands this time, it can all change with the push of a button and all that Fear can return permanently.
1. The Beginning

**Hi Again everyone, it's me Black Twilight Wolf.**

 **I sometimes wonder though, what if things ended differently in Sonic Forces and what the aftermath would proceed too. Well I have come up with an idea of one.**

 **Enjoy the Story *hugs Tails Doll***

* * *

" _Yes"_

Click

" _No"_

Click

" _Yes"_

Click

" _No"_

Click

" _Yes"_

Click

" _No"_

Click

" _Yes"_

Click

" _No"_

Click

" _Yes"_

Click

" _No"_

Click

" _Yes"_

His thumb trembled over the shiny red button on the detonator as the hovering Mask Jackal looks around the city to see smoke rising from destroy factories, demolish buildings and ships going down in flames in the sky from a battle taking place.

" _It's that simple… push the Damn button and everything will be fine"_

The thumb trembles violently, getting closer to the button to be press.

" _No"_

Closing the small cap on the detonator and letting out a small sigh, he puts it back into his tail before pulling out a green and black handheld radio. He turns it on and hears a news report reporting in on what was going on right now

"If you are just tuning in, we're getting a major update of the Resistance and G.U.N forces starting to push their way into the city of Metropolis where heavy fighting is expected, both sides are stuck in a gridlock with the Resistance and G.U.N engaging the Eggman Empire both on the ground and in the air, we will continue to bring you more updates as the battle happens"

" _They have no idea"_

"In other News, the World's Stock market went down another twenty-five percent today due to the War taking its toll on the world. Oil and Gas Prices are on the rise, due too so much being use for the war effort. Experts believe if this war isn't wrapped up soon, the global market will collapse"

" _Fine by me, the citizens of Mobius are so comfortable with heroes and governments taking care of them"_

"Infinite" a voice called out to him

"Also in the News, a peaceful rally in Central City turns violent today with G.U.N security forces opening fire on unarm Mobian Jackals who were protesting for Mining permits. Jackals have been known to be extremely isolated and violent from the rest of the Global community but are also known to be heavily investors into the Worlds Stock Market, business traders and hard laborers. Investigators are looking into what cause the deadly encounter and world leaders have assure that Jackals will receive Mining Permits when Negotiations are complete. Representatives from the Jackal community have made no comment at the time"

" _There's a reason why my 'People' are Isolated and Violent"_

"INFINITE'the voice yelled at him from below.

He sighs and turns off the handheld radio putting back in his tail before floating down to a human in a hovering machine.

"What is it Eggman" the jackal ask the mustache human.

"Sonic is plowing through my defenses and is almost here, get in position and wait for my signal"

"Yes Sir" Infinite sighs as he floats back up and watches Eggman for a brief moment before turning around seeing a blue streak in the distance.

His sharp right black and silver gloved hand grips into a fist shaking a little bit at seeing who it was getting closer to them.

" _Here he comes, he won't escape 'Null Space'; he'll be trapped there forever with no one coming to save him and finally…the real war begins"_

The blue streak finally reaches the roof where Eggman was waiting for it; it was a blue hedgehog well known to the world and the most fastest thing alive to Exist.

" _Sonic won't escape this time, I should've killed him back then but Eggman wanted him alive. It doesn't matter; he'll suffer a slow death in Null space with no food or water. He'll run endless in the void till death finally catches up to him,"_ he smirks behind his mask while seeing a two-tail fox also show up onto the roof as well _"now I've seen everything"_

He listen to Eggman give a short monologue about it being the end for Sonic which didn't impress him nor the blue hedgehog but he watch the two-tail fox while tilting his head. A very curious creature, he's never seen a two-tail mobian fox before, was it some kind of new rare species.

" _Very curious indeed"_

"Infinite do it"

He sighs before floating down, taps into the Phantom Ruby power that was embedded in his chest and extends his left glove out. A small form of dark energy forms in his glove and he fires it towards them but it stops before extending out into a small portal.

The jackal could hear Eggman give Sonic the explanation of Null Space while keeping an eye on the two-tail fox that notice him. He watches the two-tail fox back up abit and hide behind a piece of machinery on the roof.

" _Not going to fight kid, guess he's afraid of me"_ he thought to himself while chuckling.

"Ta-ta Sonic, my soon to be eradicated Nemesis"

Red energy sparks cackles from Infinite glove as a dark red ball appears in the palm of his hand. He hears Dr. Eggman hover machine fly up to the sky, obviously to get out of the way before firing the ball of energy at the portal and flys away from the building not looking back to see what the results were.

" _At last its done, Sonic's gone from this world forever…everything will be alright and I won't have to use that detonator to change the world…the 'Plan' can proceed on schedule"_

* * *

 **What Plan Infinite, what are you talking about and why were you keeping an eye on Tails?**

 **Did you want to hug him cause I want too *hugs Tails***

 **Well here's the first chapter everyone, I'm going to start on the second one see ya all later.**


	2. The Warning

**Here's the second chapter everyone, I hope you all like my story so far anyway onto the next chapter.**

 **Wonder what Infinite is up too?**

* * *

" _Yes"_

Click

" _No"_

Click

" _Yes"_

Click

" _No"_

Click

" _Yes"_

His thumb trembles again on the button as Infinite looks at the detonator in his sharp black and silver glove. There were sounds of explosions coming off into the distance with the fleets still battle it out in the sky's above metropolis and in the streets as well.

" _They are certainly gaining ground into the city"_

Click

" _No"_

He sighs to himself before closing the cap once again and putting the detonator back into his tail before looking over at Dr. Eggman who was looking at some kind of design for a new kind of robot. It didn't surprise him but at the very moment Infinite was very bored, he had just sent Sonic to 'Null Space' and too top it off, he just heard on the Radio their enemies were getting close to taking the city from them.

" _They better not mess up my penthouse when I come back for it…I should just push that button…but not yet"_

He lets out a loud sigh enough for Eggman to hear.

The Doctor looks away from the design of his robot and over at the Floating hovering Jackal.

"Bored?" the doctor asked the Jackal

Infinite gives him a nod wishing something would happen. Here he was hovering on top of a skyscraper doing nothing except being bored with nothing to do in his spare time. Maybe he could go join the battle up in the sky and destroy several Resistance capital ships just to pass the time.

"Well be patience, just give me a few more minutes to double look over my weapon then we can leave" Eggman said as he turns back over at his design.

Letting out another sigh of boredom, he hovers over to the edge of the building to see what was down in the streets.

" _maybe I shouldn't have sent Sonic to 'Null Space'…good fighter, I'll give him that…but that attitude of his, he prides himself on being the hero to save the day…no don't think that, he's a threat to the 'Plan' and I made the right choice…I wonder how 'He's' doing…its been six month…since we first encounter each other"_

He shakes his head sighing to himself while clutching his head.

" _He's learning I'll give him that"_

"YOU MONSTER"

That loud voice got Infinite attention to turn around just in time only to receive a full punch, with enough force, to the face sending him back a little. He grunts abit clutching his mask and looks to see who it was that had the nerve to attack him.

"BRING SONIC BACK"

He looks up only to get kicked in the face again but got a good look to see who it was.

" _It's that two-tail fox again, what does the kid want for attacking me"_

"BRING HIM BACK NOW"

The two-tail fox swings his tails at Infinite but the Jackal grabs them and spins the fox around throwing him at Eggman Egg Mobile. He positions himself to land his feet on the doctors before landing on it and jumping off of it like a 'Wall Jump'.

Eggman stumble a little to see who had landed on his Egg Mobile and saw it was the two-tail fox that jumped off to the air towards Infinite. He lets out a sigh before face palming himself.

"What do you want Tails, I don't have time to deal with you" the doctor sighs watching Infinite easily dodge Tails attack

"I WANT SONIC BACK NOW" Tails screamed loud enough earning a sigh from the Doctor.

"So your name is Tails huh, guess that's why you have two-tails" Infinite replied in a somewhat mocking voice with a smirk forming behind his masking.

The two-tail fox growls and charges at Infinite again but the Jackal grabs his arm and fly's towards the roof slamming the young fox into the ground knocking the wind out of him.

Tails coughs but whimpers in pain clutching his head trying to hold back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. The pain was too much and it really hurt plus he was very worried about Sonic.

"Well this was a nice exercise but sadly 'We're' on a schedule here kid, don't worry though I'll make sure too tell the resistance about your death, they'll be joining you soon" Infinite chuckles as he extends his right hand over to tails while hovering above the young fox and a red ball of energy forms in his hand.

"Wait Infinite"

The Jackal sighs in frustration and looks over at the doctor.

"What is it Doctor, you want me to spare this one too cause I still haven't forgotten last time when you told me to spare 'Sonic'"

"No"

He turns his head while the red ball of energy was still pointed at Tails who slowly open his eyes abit to see the ball of energy pointed close to his face.

"So you want me to kill him?"

"No"

"Then what the hell do you want me to do"

"Let him go"

He growls abit at Eggman as he was starting to get a little bit tick off with the doctor now on telling not to spare or kill him but wants to let him go without hurting him. He looks back down at Tails and sighs withdrawing his attack.

"Do you want to die kid?"

He could see the fear in Tails eyes for a brief moment before the two-tail fox wipes his eyes away and backs up from the 'Demon Mask Jackal'.

"N-No I-I just want my best friend back" Tails replied while scooting back as Infinite kept his glare on the two-tail fox studying him.

He looked all nervous with a hint of sadness in his voice and afraid. Taking a step forward, he stomps on one of Tails two-tails hearing him yipe and kneels on both knees close to the fox letting out a sigh.

"He's not coming back Kid, he's trapped their forever with no way out"

"No your wrong, Sonic will find a way out and I want you to bring him back right now"

Infinite lets out a sigh before grabbing Tails by the neck and hosting him up into the air while getting up and off of his tails.

"No, and that's final besides there's no one to rescue him, you or any of his so-called friends will never get too 'Null Space'

He puts the squeeze on Tails neck bringing him close to his masked face too and looks directly at him in the eyes. There was definite fear in the fox's eyes and a smirk forms behind the Jackals mask as he leans close to his ears.

" _Even if he did Escape some way, I already have everything I need for my 'plans'…soon a 'Choice' will be made and Sonic will not survive…Trust is a hard thing to come by Tails…"_

Tails struggles to get free as he could feel infinite tightening his grip on his neck.

"L-Let me…go…please"

"Infinite, let Tails go now" Eggman demanded as he just finish going through the schematics of his robot.

"Yeah Infinite, why don't you let go of my pal now before things get out of control" Another voice reply across from Infinite that sounded serious but familiar.

The jackal growls as he loosens his grip on Tails neck and hovers in the air to see a blue hedgehog on the other side of the skyscraper while still holding the two-tail fox by the neck. He tilts his head at Sonic gripping his other glove into a fist as it shakes a little.

Even Dr. Eggman was surprised to see Sonic standing there alive and well but mostly not happy since it was impossible to escape 'Null Space'. There was no way that blue hedgehog should be standing there, it was just not possible.

"How did you escape Sonic, you couldn't have gotten out by yourself" Eggman asked demanding an answer while fuming that Sonic was going interfere again, 'Null Space' was supposed to keep the blue hedgehog there forever.

"I had a little help from a friend of mine;" Sonic simply shrugged off with a smirk on his lips "looks like your 'Null Space' couldn't keep me there at all 'Eggman'"

"Sonic…you made it" Tails replied sounding relieved that his best friend was okay while seeing another mobian join sonic by his side sounding out of breath

"Hey, you made it Gadget, was wondering where you went" Sonic said to the Mobian as the two gave each other a 'Fist bump'

The Jackal shakes his fists a little at watching Sonic give a 'fist bump' to the Mobian.

The mobian named 'Gadget' was a red mobian wolf wearing green glasses along with a tan combat pouch that was strap around his waist with pockets like a belt along with another one that strapped around to his back to his chest. He also wore green combat boots and green combat gloves too. The wolf even had a burst 'wispon' holster to his side to use as well along with an arm grappling hook on the right side of his glove.

"Sorry for falling behind Sonic…I had to give an update too Knuckles on where we were heading" the wolf replied with a smirk before looking over At Infinite and Eggman but Mostly at Infinite with a determined look.

Infinite could see the determined look on the wolf face and lets out a sigh.

"So 'He' had to help you…"Infinite said slowly floating backwards towards the edge while hearing Eggman say something about 'leaving now' and hearing his Egg Mobile fly away.

"Let me…go…Sonic help"

Sonic wasted no time and ran towards Infinite with Gadget following him.

" _What ashamed"_

He raise his free hand and fires some kind of red misty wave at the two mobians causing them to stop in their tracks and not move a muscle as their bodies weren't moving at all.

"Wh-Why isn't my body moving" Sonic said struggling to move his feet and legs but they wouldn't budge an inch along with his arms.

Even Gadget was having trouble moving his own body too and glares over at the Jackal with a growl.

"is that a growl 'pup'" Infinite smirked behind his mask, floats over to Gadget and cups his chin stroking it a little while looking at Sonic "relax it will only last for about several minutes, new ability of mine while tapping into the Phantom Ruby power, pretty amazing don't you think"

He kept his firm grip on Tails to keep him from struggling to get free before looking at Gadget for a brief moment then back at Sonic giving the hedgehog a punch to the face who yelps abit.

"heh, is that best you can do Infinite, just one punch" Sonic taunted the Jackal with a smirk

"Just wanted to see if you would still stay in place Sonic, but it doesn't matter, I'm taking tails with me and don't worry I'll make sure he's well taken care of," Infinite said before looking at Gadget again "Trust is hard to come by Sonic…I wonder though…can you really trust someone"

Gadget eyes widen abit as he looks over at Sonic who gave Infinite a weird look before the Jackal starts too float in the air with Tails struggling to get free.

"Think About it Sonic, we will see what happens" he chuckled a little before turning around and flying away with Tails in tow who screamed out Sonic name.

"SONIC"

"TAILS"

" _And that 'Choice' will be made even while I have the detonator…I could use it right now but I'll wait and see what happens first at the 'Fortress'"_

The red wolf looks over at Sonic who still struggles to get free before looking back over at Infinite in the distance leaving the city as his ears lower a little bit.

" _The 'Choice'"_

* * *

 **Here's the second chapter everyone and look its Gadget. *hugs Gadget***

 **Anyway that was pretty ominous for what Infinite said to Sonic and Tails, Anyway the big battle about to happen soon, wonder what will happen in the next chapter. It's a mystery.**

 **See ya all in the next chapter**


End file.
